While on the Beach
by Spamano3
Summary: Germany and Italy are staying at a hotel for a world meeting, and Italy wants to go down to the pool, and things are lead to another. (not that way). my first fanfic! hope you guys like it. I've had this story for forever.


While on the Beach

"Common Germany PLEEEEAAASSSEE?!" Italy said yanking on Germany's arm; he had wanted to go downstairs to the hot tub.

"No Italy."

"Why it's the only time of the day no one is there." Italy gave Germany his puppy dog eyes, blue looking into honey. Germany couldn't help but give in minutes later.

"Ugh fine, only for thirty minutes though."

They were at a hotel by the beach for a world meeting, that lasted a week, and it had been during the fall. Italy had been all over Germany on the trip, like taking (forcing) him to the beach, movies, and occasionally, dinner. But Germany didn't want Italy to know he LOVED the experience with him. When they got dressed in their bathing suits, Germany wearing the German flag and Italy the Italian flag, they went down to the pool bringing a jacket and dry pants. Germany didn't want Italy to drip all over their tile floor when they got back.

Once they reached the pool they where glad to find that no one was their. Italy went to go turn the hot tub on, and Germany went to go put the clothes on a nearby table.

"Ve~ Germany its ready." Germany walked over to the hot tub and got in, joining Italy.

"So Germany….." Italy started to say.

"Ja, what is it?"

"I was thinking…..if we could go to the beach…..only for a couple of minutes….." Italy looked down to the water, which was up to his small waist, and sighed hoping to get a 'ja' out of the German. "Ja, okay." Italy couldn't believe it; he got away with out putting up a fight, thinking Germany wasn't getting sick or something.

"VE~!" said Italian said wrapping his arms around the Germans warm, wet, broad chest, not wanting to let go. Nor did Germany. They got dried off and put on the clothes that they had brought, and then headed out to the beach.

Once outside, the first thing they felt was the cool air on their hair and parts of the face. Italy immediately grabbed on to Germany for support making the said German blush a bit. The sky was full of million of tiny little stars, the moon in the center shining the rippling water. They both sat down on a spot in the center of the beach.

"Ve~ Germany it's c-cold." Italy said wrapping his hands around his own arms. Germany took of the jacket he was wearing, putting it around said Italian not caring if he him self is cold.

"Better?"

"Si, Grazie Germany." Italy said shinning his famous white smile.

When Germanys back started to hurt from the position of his arms wrapped around his legs, he laid his back on the sand and with his arms tucked behind his head looked up at the many stars in the jet black sky. Italy realized what Germany had done and did the same thing. He lay back on the sand not realizing where said Germans hands were and ended up resting his head on Germanys arm.

"S-Sorry Germany." Italy said frightened Germany would yell at him, but all he did was blush and tell Italy that it was fine. They sat in silence listening to the sound of the waves hitting the beach, before Italy spoke.

"U-Um G-Germany, I'm cold." He was indeed shivering a little making his odd curl shrivel up. Germany didn't protest, "Come here I'll warm you up." Germany said wrapping his arms around Italy. Germany's arms were so warm, minus his no shirt situation, buff that Italy didn't hesitate to blush…..and cuddle even closer to said German.

"Germany."

"Ja, what is it."

"I-I need to ask y-you something."

"What is it?"

"Well I have been wanting to tell you this, for quite someti-." He was cut off by and aggravated German,"Italy just tells me." Italy moved so he was on Germanys lap and had his legs wrapped around his broad waist making the said German blush a little. "I can show you."

"Ok….." Germany said with a confused look on his face that made Italy giggle a little, "Well are you going to sho-. " He was cut off by a pair of warm lips placed gently on his cold ones; his blue eyes wide with surprised then close slowly, enjoying the kiss. Italy wrapped his arms around Germany's neck pulling him closer, and Germany put his hands on the back of Italy's head making the kiss deeper. Then the stupid need for air arose, and they slowly broke apart.

"Italy….."

"Si?"

"I love you."

"Oh Germany, I love you to!" Italy then wrapped his arms around Germanys making them fall back into the sand, causing them both to laugh and kiss a little more. They then decided it was time to go back upstairs. When they got back to the room they took a shower (both alone), and after ate a meal of pasta and wurst.

"Can I sleep with you?"

"Sure, as long as you have something on." Once in bed Italy moved so he was next to Germany, Germany than wrapped his arms around Italy's waist, and they fell asleep after one simple kiss.


End file.
